


Gabrielle's Determination

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle won't let the water win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabrielle's Determination

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This is a background story for a character in The Cold War, an AU RPG. I'm adding it to my archive here.

Water washed her down under low waves, and Gabrielle came up sputtering. Tomas treaded water, watching her with dark eyes that didn't match his sun-bleached curls.

"We ought to go closer to shore," he suggested.

"Non!" Gabrielle barely kept her head above the water, sodden hanks of hair obscuring her vision. "I will learn to swim."

"It's only the first day," Tomas protested. "You have all holiday."

"It cannot wait." Determinedly, Gabrielle tried again, sputtering water when it washed over her once more. The water had beaten her at Hogwarts, and she would never, ever, let it beat her again.


End file.
